Title: Web of Shadows
by dreamerchaos
Summary: VenomxSpiderman related drabbles exploring "What might have been." during the game Spiderman: Web of Shadows.


Title: Web Of Shadows  
Author: dreamerchaos

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, game, or related comics. I'm just having some fun, molesting the boys, etc.  
Rating: Varied, at the worse, rated R. (No PWP Pron goodness. Damn….)  
Pairing: Venom/Spiderman. SLASH  
Universe: PS3 Spiderman: Web of Shadows game.  
Summary: A variety of drabbles exploring the relationship, and what could have been, between Venom and Spiderman. Variety of 'baby' symbiotes here and there.  
Warning: Borderline smut, with a few…tentacles and such tossed in . Not to mention if you count the symbiotes hanging around, so would that include voyeurism? Hmmm…

**SOURCE**

'_Owwwwww….'_ was the word of the hour for everyone's friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

Nice that Symbiote Electro's sparky counterparts handled their new electrical powers with matching gusto as their proud papa. Peter hissed, stomach and side scorched black, suit adhered to his flesh.

He slides onto his rear end, back against the dirt alleyway brick wall.

"Well?" He dares, panting through the steady throb of agony, "What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

The electrical based pair of symbiotes snarl, clambering down the walls on hands and feet, sliding closer, single huge purple pulsing 'eye' glaring as they slowly slink closer. Dark blue and white symbiotes lurk above and dot the surrounding walls and alleyway, sinewy tongues lashing, tasting the air for the fresh blood seeping from a head wound and deep bite mark kissing Spiderman's collar.

Just his luck, really. Departing from a patrolling APC convoy to search for more civilians to rescue, and he swings headlong into a family of the newest symbiotes hovering around a slick, writhing Pod, long snapping electrical tentacles leaping up and snatching Spiderman out of the air before he can abort his web swing.

Using the black symbiote suit has apparently come back to bite him, literally, on the ass end. Sure, nice and all to be able to sense his fellow symbiotes, but the problem was that **they could then sense him as well**.

Kind of a rip-off. If he could, he'd demand his money back.

Their hisses grow steadily louder, bright, purple huge singular eyes so close that he turns his face away, eyes squinting.

To his surprise, he realizes that in the midst of the steady hisses and snarls, he can hear a whispering mantra.

'_Source….Source….__**Source**__…'_

The symbiotes…

Peter shudders, his black suit sliding over the familiar red and blue, responding to the whispered pleas and hissing curses, his 'children' craving the source yet burned by his constant rebukes, thus responding with violence and claws time and time again.

Said claws now twist and slither across his chest, digging deep, grasping handfuls, and in a moment he remembers Venom mocking only days prior, "Don't you believe in adoption, Parker? After all…you're the _mommy_."

Dark green symbiote flesh rubs against him, cool and slick, symbiotes pressing closer. Burying their glowing faces into his neck and chest, soft, plaintive whines accompanied by uncomfortable pressure of so many bodies shoving in close and too sharp claws that dig in and refuse to let go. The whispers reach feverish heights, symbiotes weaving and shuddering as if in seizures, hisses and howls pounding the walls of the alleyway like the drums of war.

Peter's head spins, the elated euphoria of the writhing symbiotes and the pleased murmur of his symbiotic suit roll over him like ocean waves, crashing him into the hard sand until he cannot tell up from down, only map with his hands the hard muscled shoulders and firm biceps of his children as they curl around him, whispers of _'Source…Source…Mother…MOTHER…_' following him into the dark filled with the bright flashes of pearly teeth and glowing slanted eyes.

**NESTING**

The petite woman screams hysterically as Venom swoops her up and throws the small woman over a shoulder, the huge symbiote roaring a cry for retreat, symbiotic children answering with howls of joyous victory, many with their own humans thrown over a shoulder or dragging a sobbing, screaming human by the hair or shoulders.

SHIELD operatives fire, bullets bouncing futilely off Venom's symbiotic flesh. Several of the larger symbiotes rush the officers, tiger shark teeth nashing, swinging meaty red and black fists, hurling screaming men and women into the air as they attack the APC and its manned turret guns.

Venom leads the young brood back home, scaling walls and bounding across rooftops, the huffing, chortling hisses and bantering snaps of wicked teeth at his heels, his array of symbiotes winding around and behind him, but NEVER breaking away and daring to try and usurp Venom's unquestionable leadership of the mob.

Deeper into the city, more and more thick cables of black symbiotic material and masses make up the walls and buildings, skyscrapers of breathing, humming tissue that cocoons their home within an impenetrable fortress. Venom hisses in pleasure as his hands slap the warm damp ground, the familiar pheromones of N_estHomeMineOurs_ soothing the raging bloodlust that still tingled within his blood after courting the SHIELD officers for another day yet again.

"Honey, I'm home…" His hissing tease is followed by the casual tossing of the whimpering human female in the direction of one of the bulbous Pods, long flickering tentacles surging and wrapping around the human before she can manage to choke forth a scream of terror. All the while Venom slinks up the wall of another building, purring as he slides over the balcony railing, "Did you miss us?"

Spiderman…Parker…Peter….reclines upon a decrepit patio chair covered in black symbiote threads and white webbing, blinking up at Venom tiredly, but his voice is pleasantly surprised, "You're back early." His arms open wide to embrace his larger counterpart, Venom pressing against and pushing him back down, the chair groaning in warning beneath their combined weight.

Venom nips affectionately, tongue laving the familiar contours of purple-black suit, pushing into Spiderman's hands as they massage his shoulders and the back of his head.

"SHIELD continues to be a pest." Venom settles into a comfortable sprawl, earning a bereaved glare from his partner, but Spiderman reluctantly welcomes the greater weight, legs winding around Venom's waist, trapping the larger, earning a pleased growl as Venom snaps his teeth inches from Peter's face in a playful dare.

Spiderman hums, pausing in thought. "Didn't you take care of that woman?" He asks, the black suit melting away from his lower face, allowing him to press his lips to Venom's broad pectoral.

Venom's pleasure at his partner's growing liveliness to play and mate dwindles slightly at the mention of the gruff red-headed soldier, "The Black Widow is dead. But they've brought Stark in."

Spiderman's snarl would raise the hair on the back of Wolverine's neck. The smaller symbiotic suited man twists those delicious lips away from caressing Venom's flesh.

"Won't they ever just leave us alone?" Spiderman's huff threatens to spoil the romantic mood. Venom delicately cups his partner's chin in between his claws, coaxing the man to look at him.

"Calm….my sweet, sweet spider.." Venom purrs the hated yet tolerated pet name, earning a drop in Spiderman's shoulders. Venom wraps his arms around Spiderman, trapping him, and Spiderman's early playfulness returns, the smaller man glaring and tightening his thighs around Venom's waist, fingers digging into massive shoulders.

"I'll deliver Stark's head on a platter." Venom's promise leads to more nips and caresses, Peter whimpers and shudders as a clawed hand drags down his ass, cupping the twin globes and grinding their groins together.

Spiderman's small human teeth glimmer in pleasure as he leans up and purrs into Venom's ear, "You always bring home the best presents," and twists lean hands around his mate's neck, dipping his head back and arching into the long pink tongue that slithers up and down his throat before flickering in a teasing kiss across bare lips.

**MEMORY**

Spiderman curls restlessly on his side, swinging within the soft secure webbing of his bedding over a dozen stories above the city. He blinks down at the smoked masses of cars and litter, symbiotes lurking about, restless after a failed coup to attack Stark Tower and take out the annoying human pests.

Groaning with impatience, tired but unable to stay still and sleep, Spiderman tosses and turns, burying his face in between his arms.

The motion of the slightly swinging bed of thick webs rocks him left to right, like a….

….like a….

He frowns, chasing after the right word, his memory cloudy.

_Aunt May places the pitcher of lemonade down upon the table, smiling in Peter's direction, "Are you going to stay out here and fall asleep underneath the stars, Peter?" She teases sweetly, glancing up at the pinking sky, the sun fading out of sight._

_The sweet smell of cut flowers and soaked grass tickles his nose. Peter smiles, lazily batting his hand in the air, arching his body to make the hammock swing a bit more, "It's a beautiful night, Aunt May. I could stay out here forever." The summer day comfortably cool and his fingers sticky from lemonade and sugar, belly full from fruit and sandwiches after helping May pull weeds and tend to her flowers._

"Peter…"

_Aunt May's lined, beautiful face twists into a frown of disapproval. "Peter, if you stay, it's going to eat you up and never let you go." _

"Peter…"

_Peter sits up, mouth opening to ask her to explain, when something wraps around his wrist. Gasping, all Peter can see is a sharky grin and oily black that leaps for him, swallowing his shoulders, head, and chest in a parody of a lover's embrace, and yanks him out of his swinging seat._

"PETER."

Spiderman heaves a gasp, nearly jumping out of his skin, Venom suddenly crouched above him the only barrier that keeps him from falling out of his roost in a panic to get away from the sudden fright.

Venom shushes the confused, startled man. Purring to comfort him, hands stroking the quaking shoulders as he pulls him close, "You are troubled?" He asks.

"Nnnn-" Spiderman struggles to calm the frantic rabbity pace of his heartbeat, shuddering within Venom's arms.

"Was it a bad dream?"

"No…" Spiderman moans. Presses a hand to his temple, "I can't….remember…I see her face…I…." He struggles to piece everything together.

"She knew my name."

Spiderman can feel Venom tense before the larger one voices his displeasure. "Again with this woman?" The larger symbiote curses underneath his breath. His suit responds to his displeasure, sensing an invisible threat, spreading and binding them, thin thread-like strands up to arm thick tendrils curl around Spiderman and clutch him good and tight.

"Just like those others." Spiderman buries his face into Venom's chest, "The clawed, angry beast. A red head and a strong black man. The white ghost who chases the moon. The red and gold iron man. They all shout these words at me, as if expecting me to understand."

"Liars…Deceivers."

Spiderman believes him.

He does.

He…

_The clawed man yells something profane, knuckles bloody, "Fight it, Parker!" He grabs Spiderman's shoulders and shakes him until his teeth rattle inside his skull._

"_Stop.." Spiderman's strength flees, head filled with cotton, thought pattern muddled as if he has gone head to head against the horrendous bellow of the church bell, "Stop…Who…how do you know that name…" He begs, on his knees, the ground swimming, pushing out of focus and then nauseatingly up close._

_Armed SHIELD officers dare a few steps closer, unsettled by the sudden turn in the rough and tumble battle. Wolverine wrestling with the bewildered, shaken foe._

"_Get the APC ready!" Wolverine growls, gagging as the familiar stench of death slaps him in the face, the encore of hisses and howls warning of the growing threat, "They're coming!" and he slings the unresisting Spiderman over his shoulder, the black suited man moaning in confusion._

"_No." Spiderman's hands dig into the clawed man's back, "….no…it's not the same…Venom…only Venom speaks…"_

"_Just shut up and hold on!" Wolverine spins around and leaps for the APC, hitting the secure comm link, "Stark! I've got Parker. He's acting as if he's taken too many blows to the head. I think the suit-"_

"_GGGgggggghhhhaaa!" A SHIELD officer is ripped off his feet, bouncing across glass and cinderblock, pulled steadily up by thick red tendrils, the huge symbiote's tongue rolling in the air._

_Guns fall from the air and clatter to the street, men screaming as aerial symbiotes snap hooked feet and sinewy legs around their chests and take the soldiers airborne._

"_Fuck.." Wolverine backpedals. More symbiotes closing in, "FUCK!" He lashes out with his claws, bloodying a symbiote's face. The creature clutches its ruined features, an agonizing scream stirring the massed symbiotes' fury like nothing else._

_Venom's landing cracks the cement, the huge symbiote having leapt from rooftop to rooftop to reach the intruders. He roars, spittle flying, tongue snapping like a whip as he glares hatefully at the mutant who dares to molest his mate._

"_OURS, mutant! Only OURS!"_

"Nnnngghhhh!" Spiderman scrabbles to clutch his head, slapping at the heavy arms wrapped around him. The onslaught of buried memories lance through his skull like a knife smashed and buried into his temples.

Hyperventilating, Spiderman doesn't see the balled black fist rushing towards his face until it's too late.

"Peter.."

"Wake up…"

"Peter."

"..ggghh…" Spiderman squints his eyes against the bright morning sunlight suddenly in his face, slurring, "…why do I always have the same side where the sun bitch-slaps me awake?" but it comes out more along the lines of "whhhhdoakkkllsuuunnnsaaakk.."

Venom stretches lazily, more inclined to stay and rest in the nest. He pulls Spiderman back down, curling against his smaller mate's back.

Spiderman sighs, shifting to a more comfortable position. But suddenly winces as his knuckles brush his cheek.

"Ow." He hisses, cupping the sore flesh, "Geez. What hit me?"

Venom does not answer with words, but partakes in making the soreness all better with the start of a long series of toothy kisses and roving hands that leave them busy and in bed for the rest of the hour.


End file.
